The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of grape which will hereinafter be denominated as ‘Sheegene-8’ and more particularly as a grapevine which produces a red-colored nearly seedless grape that matures approximately during the fourth week of June in the San Joaquin Valley of Central California. The new invention most closely resembles Flame Seedless (unpatented) but it produces a slightly smaller medium size grape that is sweet, has very good flavor, and matures at least two to three weeks earlier.